The two sides of Flames
by draken14142
Summary: "My n-name is Rex... sir" "You can call me Lionheart, Rex." " Lionheart, are you sure you can trust this,kittypet?" "I am sure. After all,he is Pinestar's grandson after all." "Run Flamestar! Go we can take car of Shadowclan!" The grey eyed cat yowls at me. Suddenly, I'm pinned. I look up and snarl, its Blackstar, he grins as he bites down on my neck. Everything goes black.
1. The start

The smell of blood is thick in the air, I try to get myself to stand up, I wince at the pain from the wound on my back and the one on my neck. _I have to get my father to stop! He can't do this! Starclan help us all... _ My ice blue eyes narrow as I see Crookedstep. His once clear white and grey pelt is littered in blood, his flank covered with the sticky red metallic substance.

"Run Flamestar! Go we can take car of Shadowclan!" The grey eyed cat yowls at me. _I can't leave them! Shadowclan has gone too far... Curse you Blackstar! _

I hiss and lunge at a Shadowclan cat. I easily snap his neck, My collar is sprayed with ShadowClan blood when I slash a second ShadowClan cat's throat. "I refuse to back down and leave BloodClan to die by these stupid foolish ShadowClan Warriors!"

Suddenly, I'm pinned. I look up and snarl, its Blackstar, he grins as he bites down on my neck. Everything blurs. The hissing of the battle stops, many cats shout out my name. _I'm sorry I failed.._

* * *

A young ginger white and black kitten looks around the forest he's lost in. This young kit is none other than a kittypet, his name is Rex, his icy blue eyes widen as he walk through the forest, He smells something, he sees a mouse. He crouches low to the ground, he waits for the right time to pounce. He leaps, catching the small mouse in his paws, he stares at the mouse and tries to think on how to kill it. Little does he know, a cat is watching him. He bites down on the mouse's neck, killing the mouse. Rex sighs and lays the mouse on the ground, he digs up some dirk, he then grabs the mouse, places it in the small hole he made, andd covers it up with the dirt. "That should keep it fresh right... I'm sure there are others that need this mouse more than me anyways..." Rex sighs and shakes his head. He looks at the ground.

SNAP! Rex freezes up when he hears a twig break, a Ginger cat walks out of a bush, it has bright green emerald eyes, and some fur around it's neck that looks a little like a mane. "Why is a kit like you out here in the woods? Don't you know there are wild cats out here?" Rex backs up, scared of this strange cat. "I saw what you did. With that mouse, you're just a kittypet. Sow how did you know what to do?" Rex gulps and looks the ginger cat straight in the eyes.

"M-my grandpa taught me sir... He loved the forest so much, he told me these stories, like this one about a war against these things he called clans." The ginger cat purs at this.

"Well, would you retell that story for me? I would love to hear it, and before you start, why don't you tell me your name kit." Rex smiles at the big ginger cat.

"My n-name is Rex... And the story, my Grandpa says that,the story, is true too..." the ginger cat nods.

"You can call me Lionheart." Rex nods a bit and takes a small breath.

"Here's how it starts... Six clans of cats, always in constant turmoil, the first was Thunderclan, named after a strong powerful tom named Thunder, the second, Windclan. Named after a wise and speedy tom named Wind. The third is Shadowclan. It was named after a sly and cunning she-cat, her name was Shadow. Then Riverclan, named after a tom that could swim gracefully and could catch fish with ease, he could also hold her breath for a long time. He was River, then, finaly, there was Starclan, it was made by a younger cat, no one knows if it was a male or female, but its name was Star. Little by little, those clans grew a little bigger and bigger each day, cats slowly joined each clan... There was one more clan, it was named Skyclan because its leader, Sky, could jump so high, he was great at climbing trees, he could ambush anyone."

Lionheart nods a bit as Rex continues the story. "Soon, the clans became territorial. They started to fight all the time. One day, all of Starclan was wiped out. The fighting stopped for a little while, Sky, Shadow, Wind, River and Thunder were struck with grief, after all... Star, it was the one who started all of the clans. So, they found Starclan's territory. It had five trees. They decided, every full moon, there would be a treaty and all clans would gather there, no fighting at all they called it Fivetrees. A few months later, fight started to break out. The clans went into a full war. Soon, They asked Starclan, yes, Starclan became one place that all cats from every clan would go to when they pass on, they asked Starclan to give them help them to stop this terrible war, later on, Starclan started to give extra lifes to the clan leaders, soon, the struggle for territory got worse, so bad, where Skyclan was chased out by the other clans, one tree was struck by lightning, it hit Skyclan's tree, But, it was intended for Shadowclan's tree..."

"My Grandpa said that Skyclan died, but some of their blood runs within Thunderclan. Weird huh? There were so many battle for land... So there, thats all I remembur !" Rex yawns now, Lionheart looks at Rex expectantly.

"Arn't you going to dig up your kill and eat it Rex?" Rex shakes his head at Lionheart.

"You can have it, after all, this is your clan's territory, you mall like my Grandpa, he said he was from Thunderclan, so, I guess your a Thunderclan cat right?" Rex grins at this, Lionheart blinks and smiles at Rex.

"Why yes, who is your Grandfather Rex?" Rex grins a bit, his tail waves a bit.

"His name is Pinestar!" Lionheart blinks and shakes his head.

"Pinestar? Well Rex... Why don't you come with me? I'm sure Bluestar would love to meet such a young, tom like you?" Rex grins and nods.

**REX**

I follow Lionheart through the forest, he takes far difficult paths, I follow him with ease. He suddenly stops, I stop too he motions for me to stay close and near him.

We walk through bramble tunnel, My eyes widen, so many cats, I see a tom cat, he has a ginger tail, he looks like a tortoise shell cat. Kinda like me!

I stare at him, a silver cat walks u to him, smiling, and she talks with him, he seems to mention Lionheart and I.

She turns around, her eyes widen a bit in shock.

"Lionheart, why did you bring a KittyPet here into Thunderclan camp?" The cam becomes dead quiet. Lionheart smiles softly.

"I watched this young one catch a mouse, and kill it, burying it, exactly how we bury our prey to keep it fresh Bluestar. He followed me on the path easily too." A tom cat with a nicked ear growls.

"We don't want some rouge/kittypet here diluting Thunderclan blood!" The tom yowls out, Bluestar, looks at him.

"Tigerclaw, I will not have cats interrupting me. And Lionheart, are you sure you can trust this... kittypet?"Lionheart looks at me, I try to shrink down, just so I seem smaller than I really am. I get so scared.

"I am sure... After all... He is Pinestar's grandson after all..." All of the cats gasp, Tigerclaw's eyes widen and he walks up to me he lowers his head, sniffing me,as if trying to confirm something. His eyes widen, he grabs me by the scruff he literally drags me over to an area near a tree.

"I guess Tigerclaw is happy that he has family again here in Thunderclan?" Bluestar mumbles a bit.

"I guess I can let him join Thunderclan... Do you know how old he is Lionheat?" Lionheart smiles a bit where he sees Tigerclaw actually trying to _groom_ me. Bluestar looks to see what Lionheart was looking at, she huffs a bit in amusement. "Looks like Tigerclaw is acting like...a she-cat that just had kits... never thought I would see the day that happens..."

"Haha, yes... true... he always seemed cold... butI guess... there is a new light in his darkened heart... I don't know his age either sorry Bluestar..." Bluestar sighs and nods.

"You all can go back to all the thing you need to do..." The same ginger tailed tom says loudly, all of the cats go back to the things the were doing before. The ginger tailed tom stares at me, Tigerclaw purrs a bit. **(Had to make Tigerclaw a motherhen... I find it funny so... there lol!) **

"So, what is your name kit?" Tigerclaw looks me in the eyes, I gulp a bit.

"My name is R-Rex sir." Tigerclaw shakes his head.

"how old are you anyhow? You look like an apprentice." I grin at that.

"I'm three months old, I guess that would be three moons here so there you have it." Bluestar walks up onto Bigrock, and she calls for the clan to come for a meeting.

"Thunderclan, Today, we have found out that Thunderclan thrives within a kittypet! That kitttypet, s none other than the grandson of Pinestar, And, Nefew to Tigerclaw. Thunderclan is low on warriors and newleaf has not been plentiful with kits." One cat hisses in outrage, it was Darkstripe. He growls.

"A kittypet in Thunderclan?! That will dilute the blood in Thunderclan, its still a half kittypet even if it has Pinestar's blood flowing through it!" Lionheart narrows his eyes a bit, Tigerclaw unsheathed his claws.

"That cat right there is Darkstripe. It looks like he is challenging you to a small fight... Are you going toacpt it or are you going to let him make a fool of you Rex?" My eyes narrow, I leap down from Highrock. I walk up to Darkstripe. He growls at me.

"I'm not a kittypet. I'm not a rouge, I'm my grandfathers Apprentice not some weak, soft mouthed kitty pet. Yes my mother was a kitty pet, but he was fierce and tall in size. My father was smart and cunning. Do not question my family tree or else," I swipe his nose, claws unsheathed, and abnormally sharp and long like Tigerclaw's. Blood trickles from the small yet deep scratch. "you will find yourself on the ground dead in a heart beat Darkstripe." I walk away from the stunned cat, leaping back in highrock, as I do this some of the older cats that were around when Pinestar was clan leader, they saw Pinestar, not me.

"Does anyone else wish to question my decision? No..? Then, Rex, do you accept the hardships along the way? Do you acept to be warrior of this clan when the time comes, to die for this clan, and to protect this clan with your very life?" I look at Bluestar in the eyes.

"I do." She nods.

"Then from this day forth, you will be named Flamepaw. I will think of who your mentor will be. Clan meeting adjourned." Bluestar leaves now, I look at Tigerclaw.

"I know who should be your mentor, he was one of my students, he earned his warrior name only a little while ago. his name is Longtail."

I blink a bit, _Longtail? I bet he has a longer tail than most cats... maybe his tail is as long as what Old Man Pine said it was.._ I shake my head a bit, Tigerclaw yawns. "Really? I can tell most of the other cats here hate kittypets. But I never knew the life of a kitty pet. I really never knew any of my family except Old Man Pine." Tigerclaw blinks a bit at this.

"Old...Man... Pine?" I nod.

"Yup, that's what I call Grandpa, he's old, and he always smells like a pine. But... Tigerclaw? Do you know who might be my mentor?" Tigerclaw sighs a bit, he shakes his head.

"It might be Lionheart, maybe Redtail even more." _'I can't let Flamepaw get in the way of my plans... I have to become leader... But... maybe he can become my right paw cat... my deputy...' _Tigerclaw thinks to himself while I walk off, he doesn't notice, I yawn and lay down on the ground, sun bathing.

* * *

On that night, Bluestar has a clan meeting, its for who is going to be my mentor.

"I have finally decided who shall be Flamepaw's mentor...With recommendations from Tigerclaw as well, and I thought about it, and I must say, Thank You Tigerclaw for saying the pros and cons about having who will be Flamepaw's mentor, and so, Flamepaw, please come up here," I do as she says. "Now... Longtail," A silver tom with black stripes stands up, his blue eyes looking at me as he waalks up to Highrock, He walks up to Bluestar. "Longtail, would you be Flamepaw's mentor, I wish for you to pass down the things you learnt from Tigerclaw down to Flamepaw, I'm sure you would make a great mentor for him, even though you have only been a warrior for little time. I have faith in you." Longtail nods and he touches noses with me.

I see Tigerclaw nodding and grinning a bit, it looks scary to me... I walk down from Highrock, I sigh a bit now. I see somecat looking at me, its a spotted cat, I can tell its a she-cat. Her amber eyes seem to penatrait my very soul.

Later on that night, I slink into the Apprentice den, I had made my moss bed in a corner of the den. I see two others, one is a she-cat, the other, he's a tom, his fur is multiple shades of brown, along with dark brown stripes, and amber eyes, the She-Cat, her fur is light ginger with a little darker ginger fur spots/stripes, her eyes are green, and she is glaring right at me. 

I ignore her glares as I go and lay in my moss bed, I fall asleep shortly after.


	2. Tigerclaw's betrayal

*FLAMEPAW'S POINT OF VEIW!*

I look around the forest I'm in, I hear a twig snap, I freeze up, a grey tom with lighter grey on his face and on his shoulders lunges at me, I dodge the most likely fatal blow.

"You're getting better kit..." I look at the cat, and I smile a bit.

"Thanks Uncle Thistleclaw, I could do better though... After all, Old Man Pine and you have been training me right? I should learn more too, from Longtail he looks smart... but looks don't really count when your in a battle eh?" I swipe at Thistleclaw, he jumps back before I can hit him. He grins.

"Indeed... but still, power is power... knowledge is power also, but strength is better, knowledge may be good... but power and the strength to destroy your opponent is the key to winning..." Thistleclaw growls at me now, I had just lunged at him, pinning him down, I put all of my weight on where I have him at, I have him by the neck, my teeth dangerously close to his jugular vain. Thistleclaw grins a bit at this now.

"Alright Rex... stop... You win." I growl a bit.

"You never win until your enemy is dead..." I release Thistleclaw, I jump back.

"Correct Rex. But, even so, this is just a spar. You should go now Rex. I think somecat is trying to wake you up. I blink a bit, I nod at Thistleclaw, I disappear, fade away, wake up.

* * *

I get up, not noticing the scratches on my flank. I walk out of the den, I see Longtail, looking at me irritated. "About time you wake up Flamepaw... I have been trying to wake you up for awhile now..." I look down.

"I'm sorry Longtail... It won't happen again... What all do you want me to do today?" Longtail smirks at this now.

"Clean the Elder's den... No arguing." I stare at him and nod. "Thats the elder's den." Longtail points his long tail at the Elder's den.

I nod at him, I walk to the Elders den, I freeze up when I smell something I know that shouldn't be anywhere near Thunderclan.

I hiss now, I look around the camp wildly, some of the warriors stop what they were doing when I suddenly hiss and yowl out, all of my fur is standing up.

I look at the other cats, Longtail runs up to me. "Flamepaw whats wrong?" I look at Longtail.

"Take a good, long smell of the air Longtail! Don't you smell that?!" Longtail blinks, he sniffs the air, his eyes widen.

"I smell... Riverclan!" When he says this, yowls and hisses break out, Riverclan had just invaded Thunderclan camp.

* * *

I freeze up, I see a cat running towards the nursery _No! The kits and Queens! Curse you Riverclan!_ I run at the Riverclan cat, it is posed to strike at a kit, my eyes widen more, I leap in-front of the kit, bearing my teeth, snarling, I swipe the cat, my claws slash into the Warriors muzzle, I also claw one of his eyes, blinding him in that eye.

I pin the cat, snarling, hissing, and growling. I kick the cat out of the den, running out of the den now, I ruthlessly attack the Riverclan cat. I glare and growl, I ddon't notice that all of the Riverclan cats, except this one, has escaped.

I glare at the cat, my icy blue eyes narrowed, they seem to peer deep down in the cats soul. I dig my claws into the Riverclan Warrior's shoulders. "What was your goal!? Was it to tear a family apart?! To kill kits and queens?! WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO TEAR A FAMILY APART LIKE THAT?!" As I say these, my claws dig in even deeper, blood pools around us. Thunderclan Warrior's circle around us, Bluestar, Walks through the crowd.

"Flamepaw that's enough He's had enough." I turn my head, I glare at Bluestar. I let the cat go, the Riverclan cat gets up as fast as it can, it then runs out of Thunderclan camp.

"You support him?! He tried to _**kill** _kits! Do you not care for this?! Do you like having to bury cats for senseless reasons?! If this is the way Thunderclan goes... I would rather not be in a clan filled with kit murderers.." I hiss out loudly, many of the cats hear me say this, I don't care about it though, I just walk out of the crowd. I notice the grey kit that I saved is following me.

I look at the kit. I stop walking, the kit stops walking. "Why are you following me? The kit's yellow eyes gleam with admiration.

"Thanks for saving me! I'm Greykit, I'll be an apprentice in a few days! Your name is Flamepaw right? I hope I get as strong as you someday!"

I blink and stare at the kit. "Why would you ever want to become like me..." After I say this, I walk away to the apprentice den.

* * *

Its been two days since somecat has seen me, besides Greykit, he somehow always finds me.

Today, Greykit becomes an Apprentice.

I watch from a hiding spot I found. I watch as Lionheart accepts to be Greypaw's mentor, I shake my head as Greypaw looks through the crowd, trying to find me, his ears lay on his head when he doesn't find me.

* * *

"He's not here.." Lionheart looks at Greypaw.

"Who's not here Greypaw?" Greypaw looks at Lionheart, and sighs sadly.

"Flamepaw... I thought he would come and see my apprentice ceremony... Guess not..."

Lionheart sighs and shakes his head. "Don't worry Greypaw. I'm sure he was off catching prey, so you and him could share the fresh kill he gets for the clan." Greypaw's eyes brighten up at that, his ears perk up.

"Yeah! That's what he's doing! I know it!" I roll my eyes at Greyaw, I walk off, I leave camp.

"Might as well go hunting..."

* * *

I walk through the forest, I had caught a lot of prey so far. I've caught, six mice, two pigeons, three shrews, and a mole.

_I guess all the training for nose paid off... I'm happy I deiced to train my sense of smell._ I purr as I push the mole and pigeons on my back while I hold the mice by their tails and the shrews also by their tails. I head back to Thunderclan, but I walk slowly, just so I don't drop any prey.

As I walk into Thunderclan camp, somecats look at, their eyes widen at all of the prey I have with me. Longtail sees me walk into camp, his eyes widen as he sees all of the freshkill. Greypaw sees me too, as I set the mice and shrews down in the pile, Iget the mole and pigeons off my back also.

Bluestar walks out of her den when Longtail tells her that I'm back, and with prey.

"Flamepaw? Did you hunt all of this freshkill?" I look at Bluestar and I give her a cold look, Ignoring her.

Greypaw runs up to me, grinning. "Wow! Did you really catch all of that prey Flamepaw?!" I look at Greypaw and smile.

"Yeah, Its helps when you have a great nose. Greypaw's eyes widen and his tail swishes back and forth in anticipation.

"Cool! Lionheart, did you hear Flamepaw! He said he's going to teach me how to catch even more prey for Thunderclcan!" Bluestar shakes her head at this, Lionheart nods a bit, he looks at the fresh kill I brought back.

"Are you sure you didn't have help killing and catching all of this prey? Flamepaw?" I stare at Lionheart.

"I didn't! I killed it all by myself." I look at Greypaw and sigh. "Longtail, I'm going out to train, I dont mind if you don't want to come with. I just don't want to be around the Kit Killer." I say this as if I know the truth about Bluestar's kits. Bluestar backs up, she slightly glares at me.

"Can I go with Flamepaw, Lionheart?" Lionheart shakes his head and says they have boarder patrol with Bluestar. Greypaw pouts and nods, Both Lionheart, Greypaw and Bluestar leave the camp.

"I change my mind... I should catch either more prey... or maybe do something else." Longtail grins a bit at this.

"Riverclan bored patrol, You should join the Riverclan border patrol, you have a great nose, so you would know if a Riverclan cat is near!" I blink and nod. Longtail, Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, and I go on a patrol near Sunningrocks.

* * *

I look around the Forest, I see Whitestorm eaping from treebranch, to treebranch, a ginger tom following him, I narrow my eyes. _Kittypet? Why is a kittypet following Whitestorm?_ I shake my had,I head to Sunningrocks, I freeze up, I see Oakheart, Riverclans deputy get smashed by rocks, I see Ravenpaw, he's hiding, I notice Tigerclaw sneeking up to Redtail, my eyes widen when he leapsat Redtail, he kills Redtail, Ravenpaw runs my way, he runspast me, he sees me, slowing down he runs up to me, he's bleeding badly.

* * *

"D...Did you see what Tiger...Claw did to Redtail... Flamepaw?!" I look at him in the eyes and nod. I walk up to Ravenpaw, I sigh.

"Here, get on my back. I'll carry you back to Thunderclan. You're bleeding badly." Ravenpaw stumbles a bit but he gets onto my back, the white fur on my back slowly gets soaked with blood.

I run to Thundeclan, but I'm careful enough not to hurt Ravenpaw more. As I run into Thunderclan camp, I see my mentor, Longtail, being helped to the Medicine Cat's den.

I see the same ginger tom standing there.

"As you can see, Starclan has approved of this cat joining Thunderclan by cutting off his ties to the Twolegs!" I growl at this. I walk through the crowd, forgetting Ravenpaw is on my back.

"A kittypet here in Thunderclan!? I know this sounds like the black cat calling the white cat black, but this is stupid! We have more that enough mouths to feed Bluestar!" Ravenpaw hisses in pain, I look at him.

Bluestar's eyes narrow at me when she sees the blood soaked fur of mine, and Ravenpaw on my back.

I help Ravenpaw get off my back. Ravenpaw breaths in and out quickly.

"Redtail... Redtail's dead!" Ravenpaw stumbles when he walks closer to Highrock. He collapses, fainted, a few minutes later Tigerclaw enters Thunderclan camp, I glare at Redtail's lifeless body.

"Oakheart killed Redtail, I killed Oakheart in revenge of Redtail's death!" He lays Redtails body on the ground, he sees Ravenpaw, passed out, he walks over to Ravenpaw.

"Get up Ravenpaw... Get up now" Tigerclaw is cut off by Spottedleaf.

"Tigerclaw! Can't you see he's hurt! Leave him be!" Tigerclaw huffs.

"He better live... I don't want all of my hard work on taining him to go to waist on him dying in his first battle." I glare at Tigerclaw when he walks past me, to the Warriors den.

I mumble 'Traitor' and Greypaw runs up to me.

"Is Ravenpaw okay?! Did you kill a Riverclan Warrior?!" I look at Greypaw.

"Ravenpaw's wounds do not look deep. I believe marigold and some oak leafs will help, along with spiderwebs binding his wounds will help." Lionheart hears me mumble this, he has a shocked look on his face.

_'Did I hear Flamepaw correctly? I'm sure I did. He just told Greypaw what was needed for Ravenpaw's wounds... I need to tell Bluestar this.' _Lionheart looks at Bluestar, she sees the surprise in his eyes.

"Lionheart, what is wrong?" She walks to Lionheart, Firepaw walks up to Greypaw and I.

"Hey, Greypaw, who is this?" Greypaw looks at Firepaw.

"Firepaw, this is Flamepaw, he's a senior Apprentice, I made my bed next to his, I can help you make yours too." I stare at Greypaw.

Greypaw, I will be becoming a warrior very soon, you can have my moss bed. Firepaw can have your old moss be now." Greypaw blinks and shakes his head.

"No! Stay an apprentice until Flamepaw and I become Warriors!" I shake my head this time.

"No. And Firepaw, I would stay away from Darkstripe, Tigerclaw and Longtail. I think you made some enemies..." Greypaw looks at the blood on my back.

"Are you going to get that blood off of your back?" I blink, I look at my back and see the blood on my back.

"Yeah... Maybe Some of the warriors will help me... I'm sure you guys won''t like the taste of Ravenpaw's blood." I walk away, heading to the warriors den. I see Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Whitestorm in the den.

"Excuse me, Darkstripe, Whitestorm, Tigerclaw... Could one of you guys help me get Ravenpaw's blood off of my fur, Some of the places are hard to get to... And I have no cat who will help me, besides Greypaw..." Tigerclaw stands up.

"I will hel-" He gets cut off when Darkstripe gets up and walks over to me.

"I can help, I know how to get blood out of white fur easily." I nod and look at Tigerclaw.

"Thanks Darkstripe, Maybe next time Tigerclaw..." Tigerclaw looks a little mad, but he nods and sits back down in his bed.

Darkstripe leads me out of camp, I don't notice that he is leading me out of Thunderclan territory.

"Here, this is one of the best spots, the water comes down a little hard, but it cleans your fur perfectly, Even white fur it won't look pinkish at all, just clear white. I'm going to go ahead and catch some prey okay." He walks off, I don't notice that he led me out of Thunderclan's territory into Riverclan's territory.

I look at the waterfall, I blink and I walk towards it, I walk underneath it. I don't notice a spotted cat watching me carefully.

I slip on a rock. I tumble down into the water, my eyes widen, I start to drown.

The cat's eyes widen when she sees me sink down into the water, she leaps into the water, she dives down after me.

* * *

The cat pushes my chest, I hack up water, along with some blood. I don't open my eyes, but my breath is shallow, the she-cat grabs my by the scruff, she drags me to Riverclan camp.

* * *

I wake up in a den, I try to stand up, but can't I feel so much pain in my jaw.

A lean sturdy long haired, mottled light brown tom with a pale belly and wide shoulders walks in the den. His eyes narrow slightly. "Lay back down Rouge. You hit your head and your jaw took a nasty blow... you splade your front left when you fell... Givee your wounds time to heal..."

I stare at the cat, I lay back down. "My name isn't rouge, and what did you say about my jaw?" I feel something cool and wet laying on mu jaw, its coming from my mouth.

The tom sighs. "Your jaw was hurt when you fell... Leopardfur saved your life, and what is your name then?" Ishake my head, I stare at the tom.

"My name is Fl-" I stop myself, and think about the ccost of what will happen if I say 'Flamepaw of Thunderclan.' And I think of a different name. "Its Brick... My name is Brick." The tom nods

"My name is Mudfur. I'm Riverclan's Medicine Cat." I nod to him now, the same she-cat that saved me walks into the den, so does a tom with a crooked jaw.

"Ah, Crookedstar, Leopardfur! I'm happy you decided to join us." I notice Leopardfur staring at me, I look at Leopardfur, she looks away, blushing, I know because some of her fur on her face suddenly grows a little darker and reder.

"I see the loner is awake. My name is Crookedstar, and this lovely she-cat is Leopardfur." The shecat looks at me again.

"Hello... As you know, I'm Leopardfur, what is your name?" I stare into her beautiful amber eyes.

"M...My name is B...Brick." I blush also, my heart beats so fast.

"Ah, is this love I smell in the air, Crookedstar?" Crookedstar smirks a bit.

"I believe so Mudfur." My fur bristles as does Leopardfur's.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Botch Leopardfur and I shout out at the same time.

* * *

**I shoud end this chapter here! **

**JUST KIDDING!**

* * *

Its been a few moons since Leopardfur had saved me. I'm now almost ten moons old, Leopardfur has been getting closer and closer to me, Everyone still calles me 'Brick' And I'm happy here in Riverclan. Thankfully the tom that I had clawed an eye out had died the day after his eye became infected, which was the day before Darkstripe tried to kill me.

"Brick, lets go hunt, maybe for fish?" I grin at Leopardfur and nod, She taught me how to fish and swim, also to hold my breath for a highly long time, I can hold it longer than Mudfur could have done when he was still a warrior I'm bigger now too, I'm the biggest cat here in Riverclan, Leopardfur and Whiteclaw would have to stand ontop of eachother, Leopardfur would have to croutch for Whiteclaw to have his head up to my head. I find this funny.

We walk to the same river I almost drown in. I dive into the water, I see some huge, and long catfish, I grin and swim at the fish, I swim out of the water, I hold the fish down on land until it stops moving, and dies.

"Alright, looks like Rivercclan will be having a feast tonight with this big guy! It could feed half of Riverclan!" Leopardfur comes out of the water, holding a slightly bigger fish than mine, she lets it die and we grin at this.

"Yeah! Including what the other hunting patrols catch, we will have a feast tonight!" I carry my prey in my mouth, Leopardfur stumbles a bit as she has to drag the fish, I sigh at this, I get down realy low.

"ret, con wight row Lerpardmur" She blinks, she does as I say, I carry her and her fish, along with my prey to Riverclan camp, some of the cats cheer when they see the huge fish we have.

* * *

We feast tonight, I curl up outside of the Warriors den, Leopardfur joins me so I'm curled around her.

I purr in my sleep. I dream of having kits with Leopardfur, little do I know, she is doing tha same, dreaming about us having kits.

* * *

The next day, Crookedstar surprises me and askes me to join Riverclan, I acept the offer, They name me Brickjaw.

I laugh at the name and I look at Leopardfur. She purrs as she nuzzles me.

"Brickjaw, I've been wondering... How does having kits sound like?" My eyes widen a bit.

"K...Kits?! S...Sure, I mean, Yes, I would love to have kits with you." Leopardfur laughs a bit.

"Good. Now come on kitty kitty." She walks away, I follow her

* * *

Its been two weeks sincce I joined Riverclan, and now, Leopardfur is going to kit our kits, we were so happy when we found out. I hope some of them look like her. That would be amazing.

I'm patroling the borders around SunningRocks. I smell Thunderclan, It's Bluestar, Greypaw, Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw and Flamepaw, I freeze up when I smell them, they walk out of the Forestry. Greypaw's eyes widen.

"FLAMEPAW!?" He runs up to the ledge of the border. "Y-You're alive! Why haven't you came back to Thunderclan?! Darkstripe said you fell in a river near Sunningrocks! He said he couldn't save you... He said you were dead when he tried to get to you.. The river swept you away... So why haven't you c...came back home?" My icy blue eyes narrow.

"Its called Thunderclan isn't my home anymore Greypaw. " Tigerclaw's eyes widen now.

"What do you mean?! You have my father's blood flowing through your veins! Why wouldn't you want to come back home, to Thunderclan!?" I growl when Tigerclaw walks over the border, trying to walk to me.

"You are trespassing in Riverclan teritory Tigerclaw. Get out of Riverclan's territory or I will personaly rip you to shreds withmy own claws, and I will not show mercy, I will use you as in example of Rivrclan's power... Of what happens to cats when thy cross Riverclan's border without having permission from Crookedstar!" Bluestar walks up to the border, she sees how my jaw is crooked, my tongue can been seen,, hanging out of my jaw, I bare my teeth at them.

"Unless you are heading to Moonstone, get out now!" I sipe at Tigerclaw, he backs up a bit Bluestar looks at me in the eyes.

"Fl...Flamepaw.. did you... did you join Riverclan...?" Ilook at Ravenpaw, he looks sad, and scared.

"Its not Flamepaw, Ravenpaw, Its Brickjaw. Tigerclaw of Thunderclan, leave Riverclan's borders now." Tigerclaw shakes his head.

"I refuse until you come back to Thunderclan!" I growl louder.

"Tigerclaw, Enough. I wish not to start a new war with Riverclan. I am sorry about this Brickjaw. I hope this does not happen again." Bluestar looks at Tigerclaw. "Tigerclaw, come out of Riverclan's territory." Tigerclaw glances at Bluestar and sighs in defeat.

"I will come back for you Flamepaw." After they say that, they leave. I stop Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw. I want to talk to you." He blinks, and then he nods.

* * *

"What is it Brick...Brickjaw?" Ravenpaw looks nervous. I smile softly at him.

"Come closer. I won't ill you. I won't kill a kit like you haha." He gulps and nods. He walks closer, but stays at the border. I shake my head. "Closer Ravenpaw. I won't kill you..." He walks into Riverclan territory. I smile at him.

"If anything happens bad in Thunderclan, Come here to Riverclan. I will put in a few great words for you, I'm sure my mate would love meeting you. You are a kind hearted cat. So I will make sure you get into Riverclan, Got it...?" He grins at me, he nods.

"Yeah! Thanks Brickjaw!" Ravenpaw now runs off to where Greypaw, And Firepaw are waiting for him.

* * *

I sigh a bit, Its been a few days, Today, its a gathering, Leopardfur insists that I go with her, just to keep an eye on her. Of course, Crookedstar agrees with me.

We make it to Fourtrees, Leopardfur looks at the rocks she will hve to climb, she sighs sadly, I roll my eyes.

"Brickjaw, I want you to give Leopardfur a brake and join me up here today, It would be easier for her, and your kits." I nod

"Be careful getting up there Brickjaw." I grin and nod to her. I climb up the rock, I sit down next to Crookedstar, some cats point their tails at me and whisper about how tall I am.

I see Ravenpaw, He sees me get on top of the rock, he grins at this.

The other clan leaders, except Tallstar and Windclan are here.

"Where's Windclan?" Crookedstar sighs a bit.

"I don't know." I nod at this and the Gathering starts.

All of the clans haves have gone, except Crookedstar and Brokenstar.

"Riverclan's prey is plentiful this moon. And Riverclan's Deputy, Leopardfur, is expecting kits soon. I had to assign a temporary Deputy, Brickjaw, Is our temporary deputy until further notice." I see some of the cats turn their heads to the other cat near them, whispering about Leopardfur and me.

Brokenstar talks about why Windclan isn't here, Bluestar and Brokenstar have a argument about Windclan's territory.

I hiss and yowl. "ENOUGH!" All of the cats look at me, surprised I just yelled at two leaders and spoke up. "This is a Gathering! We have a peace treaty until the clans are back home. Windclan's territory and hunting ground will remain untched, I will patrol the Windclan borders just to make sure no cat steals prey from them! I will rip said catss apart if I smell any ccat besies me and Windclan in their territory!" Most of Thunderclan and Riverclan yowl agreeing. A fewof Shadowclan's owl in agreement with me, but they stop, when Brokenstar glares at them

"Brickjaw correct?I believe, this mater is for Real Deputies and Clanleaders, not some hotshot Kittypet." I shake my head.

"I'm not a kittypet. I'm a proud Warrior of Riverclan. Yes, I wasn't born in any clan, But, the blood of one clan, runs through me, The blood maybe Thunderclan," Some gasps are heard. "But, I am a Riverclan Warrior down to my heart, I fell in love with a Riverclan she-cat, and, I'm fully loyal to Riverclan. I care nothing about any other clan, except for Riverclan, My clan. They showed me hospitality, and I soon grew to be loved in Riverclan, so Brokenstar, You may shut your muzzle, or else, I will shut it for you. And you wouldn't want that would you?" I smile when I threaten Brokenstar.

"And Now, I beleive this Gathering is over?" Brokenstar growls at when I Jump down and off of the rock. I smile as I walk to Leopardfur, she doesn't looked shocked at all.

"I knew you weren't a lowner. I knew you were Thunderclan, but, I know you didn't like them." I lick Leopardfur's head and she purrs.

"Lets head home."

* * *

While we walk to Riverclan, I see Ravenpaw running up to me.

"Brickjaw! Wait up!' Crookedstar, who is next to us, stops walking, and turns around, he hisses a bit at Ravenpaw.

"What does Thunderclan want?! Get out of Riverclan's territory,, or I will remove you now." Ravenpaw gulps, he backs up, he runs behind me.

"Crookedstar, wait, this is a friend of mine. I think I know what he's going to ask."

* * *

**AND CLIFFHANGER! MWHHAHAHAH! this. is... the ongest chapter ever. And I know, You guys must have wanted Crickjaw to stay in thunderclan, don't worry got it!**


	3. Huh? What heppened?

I look at Ravenpaw as we walk back to Thunderclan, I sigh as look at my leg, I shake my head.

"Brickjaw... you didn't have to go all out." I glance at Ravenpaw.

"I did." I don't really feel like talking at the moment so I don't talk a lot to Ravenpaw, I don't know why.

As we get to the tunnel to get into Thunderclan camp, Ravenpaw glances, scared a bit about the reactions to me showing up, with him.

* * *

Graystripe grumbles a bit. "Ravenpaw... where are you..." Graystripe smells something, its blood, his eyes widen when Ravenpaw and I walk through the brambles, I'm leading somewhat on Ravenpaw, my left back leg is bleeding badly, I have scratches and bite wounds all over my body. "Ravenpaw?! B...Brickjaw!?" Graystripe runs up to us, he allows me to lean somewhat on him as well.

"I thought I heard something when we were heading back to Thunderclan... I decided to follow the noise... I found myself in RiverClan territory... And... I s...saw Riverclan cats... they were attacking something... I smelled so much blood... They were... out for the kill... they were trying to kill Brickjaw... I found that out when he tossed maybe six fully grown warriors and two apprentices off of his flank... it was terrible Graystripe..." When Ravenpaw is saying this, I stop walking, my eyes dulled with pain. Graystripe notices the absence of my body a few moments later, all of Thunderclan had came out of the dens, to see the commotion, Tigerclaw just walks out of the Warrior den, as does Longtail, and Darkstripe, Tigerclaw's eyes widden when he sees the blood that pools around me. I close my eyes, I bare my teeth.

"Brick...Brickjaw, answer me! are you okay?!" I don't open my eyes as I force myself to walk forward,, putting weight on my back left paw. I hiss in pain a little, I open my eyes and I'm infront of Longtail, Tigerclaw, and Darkstripe. I growl a bit now, I raise a paw into the air, I lok as if I'm going to attack Darkstripe, I just put my paw I have out on Darkstripe's head. "I'm just a step away from losing my faith in all cats Darkstripe... I... I want you to prove me wrong..." I collapse onto the ground, my breath is shallow and short. "I... I want you as my deputy if I ever be...become a clan leader..." Darkstripe's eyes widen, Spottedleaf runs up to me, her eyes wide in some what of horror.

"Spottedleaf, I will help you carry Flamepaw to your den..." Darkstripe gets his body under mine, he looks expectaintly at Longtail, and Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw scrambles to go and help, Darkstripe stands up as slowly as he can , Ravenpaw slips underneath my body holding up my upper body, and head. Tigerclaw holds up my lower body with the help of Longtail. They carry to Spottedleaf's den, Tigerclaw, Longtail and Darkstripe seem to have problems carrying my body, while Ravenpaw, he doesn't show anything to anyone. Too deep in thought and praying to Starclan that I will live.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly when I finally wake up, I smell many things, I blink, _I'm in a Medicine Cat's den... Oh... So this is Spottedleaf's den then..._ I see a tom in front of me, I blink, I force myself to sit up. "Uncle Thistleclaw... Why are you here... I thought you couldn't come in Thunderclan territory..." Thistleclaw sighs and looks at me in the eyes.

"Your body is damaged badly... Of course... This was all part of your plan... But... Rex... You almost died... I'm not joking either, why would I joke about my most Favored nephew...?" My eyes widen at this.

"I... I almost died huh... Uncle Thistleclaw... It would have been nice to live with you... up in Starclan right?" Thistleclaw freezes up for a few seconds, and then smiles and nods.

"Yes... It would be fun... but, you have many things to do here... so do it..." Thistleclaw smiles at me, I nod at him.

I notice how he is vaguely see-through, I yawn and sigh at the aches and pains through my body, I look at Thistleclaw, my eyes widen when I see Darkstripe out side, walking into the den now._  
_

Thistleclaw glances at Darkstripe, before he disappears, gone.

* * *

"You should be laying down Flamepaw... Your wounds haven't healed have they... No I'm sure they haven't..." I stare at Darkstripe, _Why is he acting like...like he cares about... about me...?_ I yawn again and look at him tiredly.

"My wounds are healed enough for me to walk around. And Its Brickjaw... But then again... I guess... Thunderclan is the only clan that will accept me now won't they? I guess, you cats can call me Flamepaw.. Then again.. I would be a warrior now..." Darkstripe nods a bit, he sits down next to me, I look at him in his eyes, I see general worry about me... I yawn a bit. Darkstipe mrrows in amusement as he sees me go cross eyes staring at something on my muzzle.

I stare at him, cross eyes. "What cha looking at why are there two of you?!" I laugh at this, I let my eyes go from cross-eyed to normal, I snicker.

"I was watching you be a mouse brained cat." I roll my eyes, I scratch, I wince as some of the wounds reopen a bit. "Come on... I want to go for a walk. My muscles are freaking killing me here... It hurts a little, but not too much, so, don't worry about me got it." I walk out of the medicine cats den, I look left and right, as if trying not to be caught, however, I notice its pitch black outside. "Darkstipe, why are we out this late? And why are you here this late?" Darkstripe sighs a bit.

"Couldn't sleep Brick..." Did he just call me Brick? Weird.

* * *

Short chapter I know, the plan is in motion, lets see what happens now


End file.
